The Wind and the Flame
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: After a battle with Eggman,Sonic and his friends have landed in the middle of the Fire Nation war,and now help fight to restore peace to the nations.Many battles lie ahead,and relationships develop and strengthen.


"Okay, remind me to get Shadow when I find him," Knuckles said, standing on top of a cliff edge overlooking a large lake. He looked back to Tails, Amy and Sonic, seeing them sitting back and relaxing. "How can you three just do nothing when we're stuck in a different time?" he asked, getting not caring looks from everyone.

"Gawain...I mean...Knuckles is quite right, we need to find a way back to our time," Caliburn said, getting everyone's attention. After a fight with Eggman, the resulting explosion was so great that, using all seven chaos emeralds, Shadow had caused everyone, somehow including Caliburn, back in time. Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Shade and the Babylon Rouges had been involved, and were now who knows where.

"Well, we know we're in some kind of oriental period, considering the settlement we've seen. And there's a huge wall and probably a city over in that direction with some kind of giant metal thing outside," Sonic said, half napping.

"I think I've gotten this tracker to work. I just had to bounce the signals over natural satellites like the moon and now I can get a general idea on what this land is like," Tails said, pushing a few buttons.

"I might be able to help you there. Since Sonic left Camelot, Merlina, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad, Lamorak and I have been studying earth history. Ah, yes. We're in quite an interesting time period. The time of benders was what we named it. I'll explain why later, but right now, we're near the capitol of the Earth Kingdom. The city is called Ba Sing Se, and by the looks of that metal junk, we're right in the middle of the Fire Nation War," Caliburn said, looking at Tails' tracker.

As they looked at the screen and listened to Caliburn, a Dai Li agent spotted them, running back to the city.

"Hey, where are you going?" Knuckles shouted, being the first to notice him. The agent simply kept running with the red echidna close behind. "Get right back here now!" he shouted as Sonic ran to block the agent.

"Sonic! Be careful! That man is a member of the Dai Li, an elite group of..." Caliburn shouted before the blue hedgehog got hit by a rock.

"Whoa! Did he just move the earth?" he asked, dodging another rock. Taking advantage of Sonic's distraction, Knuckles charged at the agent, ramming into him with incredible force.

"Alright, why did you run, and who are you?" Knuckles asked, twisting the agent's arm painfully.

"I merely came here on my patrol, and was reporting back to Long Feng. When I saw your sword, I thought you were a threat!" the agent said frantically.

"If you were just doing your job, then we can't blame ya. But could ya try and keep the fact ya saw us a secret," Sonic said, smiling as the agent nodded.

"I will try, but Long Feng may find me out or worse, that fire bender might," the agent said, calmed down a little.

"A fire bender? Inside Ba Sing Se? Who? And how?" Caliburn said, making the agent jump.

"Princess Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee. They plan to use the Dai Li to overthrow the Earth King," the agent said.

"Then we must go and stop them!" Caliburn said, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"You expect us to fight an elite group of these guys who can control earth and fire?" Sonic said, seeing Caliburn smirk.

"Surely it is no problem for the knight of the wind and someone with enormous strength?" he said, making Knuckles and Sonic grin a little.

"Alright then, besides, we might find Shadow and the others," Knuckles said as Sonic grabbed Caliburn and sped off towards the city.

"Would you like to join us?" Amy asked the agent, seeing him shake his head.

"I will get you as far as the city, but you must get to the palace yourselves," he said, levitating the ground they were standing on and chasing Sonic.

"There's the wall, think we can get to the top of it?" Sonic said as the wall came closer.

"Only one way to find out," Caliburn said as Sonic made it to the wall, stabbing the sword into the brickwork and spinning up the wall. When he got to the top, he saw Dai Li agents, dodging and slashing through rocks they threw at him.

"Sorry, but wind beats earth," Sonic said, leaping off the wall and landing in the street below and running towards the palace. Meanwhile, Knuckles was tunnelling underground, emerging just beyond the wall in a busy street.

"Tails, try and find Sonic, Amy and I'll catch up," he said as Tails flew off.

"The bridge has collapsed!" Caliburn said as Sonic came ever closer to the palace.

"A small stream like that? And I thought I hated water," Sonic said, jumping over the river with ease and storming into the palace. "Have no fear Earth King, Sonic...is...here," he said, before noticing that instead of a king, two girls all of them in warrior clothes, looking at him in surprise.

"Azula I presume?" Caliburn said, disappearing from Sonic's hand and becoming a light grey hedgehog with golden chest and leg armour, a gold gauntlet on each hand, and a helmet that covered his two upward curved spines. The visor was up, showing his orange coloured eyes.

"Caliburn? No way!" Sonic said, hardly believing that Caliburn had just transformed into a hedgehog.

"Azula's not here, hope you don't mind," Mai said, throwing a dagger at the light grey hedgehog.

"Hey, that's no way to greet an old man," Sonic said, charging at Mai until Ty Lee somersaulted into his way, making him skid to a halt. "Oh, you want to fight speed with agility, bring it on," he said, running at the acrobat.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed with your fighting skills. You might make a challenge worthy of Lancelot himself," Caliburn complimented, dodging another one of Mai's daggers.

"Do you think flattery will help you beat me," she replied, dodging as Caliburn ran at her.

"You know, chivalry would stop me from attacking a lady, but with rules there are always exceptions," Caliburn said, trying to land a kick.

"Oh really, then why not show me what you can do," Mai said, throwing more daggers.

"Very well, it will be your regret," Caliburn said, forming a sword out of thin air and blocking the daggers.

"I'll admit, you sure make a challenge for a hero like me," Sonic said, dodging one of Ty Lee's kicks.

"You sure are a fast thing. I don't think I've seen anything move like you," she said, blocking one of Sonic's kicks. The two of them soon started countering each other's attacks with ease, until Ty Lee managed to land a blow on Sonic's arm, making it go numb.

"Wha...how did you do that?" he said in surprise, trying to block Ty Lee's attacks with his other arm.

"I can block my opponent's chi energy by striking certain pressure points. Even creatures like you have chi," she said, trying to strike another pressure point, when Sonic leapt back and started spinning, knocking Ty Lee back.

"It seems your friend has just been beaten, and now you shall share her fate," Caliburn said, blocking more daggers before making his weapon disappear and then ran at Mai, his foot catching her ankle and making her trip. "Though I will give you a chance to surrender, unless you wish to fight me and Sonic," he added as Sonic landed beside him.

As everything calmed down, Dai Li agents stormed the throne room, bringing pillars of rock up throughout the entire room.

"Now I think we have a new fight on our hands," Caliburn said, dodging rock pillars.

"Maybe we should just get outta here," Sonic said, jumping from pillar to pillar. He stopped when he saw pillars rising near Ty Lee, running to her.

"You're coming with us, like it or not," he said, picking her up in his arms and jumping from pillar to pillar.

"And you are as well, unless you wish to be crushed here," Caliburn said, slashing through a pillar that threatened to crush him and Mai.

"Why are you saving me?" she asked as Caliburn helped her up.

"I know you have good behind that slightly dark demeanour, and you only follow Azula because you thought she was your friend," he answered, giving her a smile that seemed to gain her trust as they left the palace.

"I'm guessing Sonic's having a blast in there without us," Knuckles said as he watched the Dai Li bring walls of rock rising from the ground, only to have them smashed by something fast. Soon, Sonic was with them, and before anyone could handle introductions, Dai Li started to attack as they ran. Surprising both Sonic and Caliburn, Mai and Ty Lee stayed with them as they raced through the city, trying to help find the Avatar that, according to Mai, was here in the city.


End file.
